Mommy and Daddy
by soda-denial
Summary: Kurogane/Fai. PWP. It all started when Mokona asked "Why doesn't mommy and daddy sleep together?"


**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters, but I do own . . . lemme get back to you on that one . . .

**Characters** : Kurogane, Fai, Mokona, Sakura, Syaoran

**Warnings** : Male/Male, sex.

* * *

**Mommy and Daddy**

**K**urogane groaned. 'How in the world did it come to this?!' he yelled, in his mind. Kurogane was stuck sleeping in the same bed as Fai.

It was all because of Mokona. It had to ask the question "If you're daddy, and Fai's mommy, then why don't you sleep together?" Fai chose that opportunity to announce that from that moment on, Kurogane and Fai would be sleeping together.

Kurogane spent the rest of that day chasing after Fai, hitting him with anything he could get his hands on. That only caused Fai to yell "Ooooh! Kuro-tan likes it rough!" which made absolutely no sense, because Fai was the one getting hit.

Anyway, that night when it was time for bed, Kurogane realized that Mokona had managed to take his bed and get the inn maids to take it away. Kurogane tried to kill the white blob for that. Unfortunately for Kurogane, Fai snatched poor Mokona up, and hid him from Kuro.

"No, Kuro-sama, don't kill him, silly!" Fai exclaimed, cheerfully. Kurogane's eyes narrowed at the word 'silly'. "We just have to accept the inevitable!"

"Look, I'm not sleeping with you," Kurogane said, icily. Fai blinked, innocently.

"Aww, why not Kuro-pipi!" Fai asked, whining slightly.

"Because, I'd rather sleep sitting up, standing up, or on the cold floor. Hell, I'd rather sleep in the bathtub!" Kurogane yelled, gruffly.

Fai rolled his eyes. "He doesn't mean that," he whispered to Mokona.

"YES I DO!"

Fai burst out into giggles, and looked over at Sakura and Syaoran. They were watching the mismatched pair with a shared expression on their faces. One of total understanding.

Kurogane noticed this look and scowled at them. Sakura's face went pink, in embarrassment. That just caused Fai to laugh harder.

"What the hell are you laughing at, mage!?" Kurogane yelled. Fai began to calm down. He wiped the tears, that had gathered in the corners of his eyes, away, and smiled at Kurogane.

"It's just . . . think of all the things we could do together in a bed!" Fai exclaimed. That's when Syaoran stood up.

"Well, me and Sakura-hime should probably head off to bed now. You coming, Mokona?" Syaoran asked, his hands holding Sakura's shoulders. Mokona nodded, hopping out of the room, following Sakura and Syaoran.

The minute Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona were out of the room, Fai's smile turned into a smirk.

"So as I was saying, just think about it for a minute. We could do so many things that are . . ." Fai's voice trailed off, letting Kurogane's imagination go wild.

Kurogane's eyes unconsciously trailed down from Fai's face, to further and further down, resting on the spot in between Fai's legs. Kurogane's gaze lingered there for a minute, before he realized what he was doing, then his line of vision was redirected back up to Fai's face.

Fai had seen Kurogane looking at him with lustful eyes, and his smirk grew. "See, now you're thinking!" he sang out.

Kurogane's face went bright pink as the truth of Fai's words sunk in. Did he really want what Fai said he wanted? Kurogane continued to ponder the answer, unaware of what Fai was doing around him. Until, Fai seated himself on Kurogane's lap.

Kuro's face went even pinker, developing into a funny shade of red. "Wha-wha-what are you doing!?" Kurogane yelled, attempting to push Fai off.

Fai didn't budge. He had his arms firmly wrapped around the ninja's neck, slowly moving closer and closer to the dark haired man's lips.

Kuro began to get panicky, and he was tempted to hit Fai with the lamp that sat beside him, but held back. In fact, Kurogane didn't have time to think, because Fai had attached his lips to Kuro's, taking it slow at first. Fai slowly opened his mouth and ran his tongue over Kurongane's chapped lips. He lightly gripped Kurogane's lip between his teeth and sucked.

Kurogane didn't find himself as surprised as he expected to be. In fact, he found himself reciprocating. He opened his mouth and tried to get his tongue into Fai's, in a strange battle for dominance. Kurogane's tongue explored the caverns of Fai's mouth, feeling the vibrations from the blond's moans the entire time. Kurogane didn't want to detach, but, unfortunately, the need for oxygen was high.

They broke off for air, and Fai smirked an all knowing smirk. "See, I knew you'd see it my way," he mumbled into the dark-haired man's neck. He began nipping and lightly chewing on Kurogane's collar bone, trying to innocently leave a mark.

Kurogane just grunted in response. He picked Fai up and tossed him onto the futon laid out on the floor. Fai landed with a thump.

"Oof!" Fai cried out as he hit the futon. Kurogane ignored him and kneeled over him. Fai, at this moment, seemed to realize what Kurogane wanted. He bit his lip.

"You brought this on yourself," Kurogane said. Fai stuck out his bottom lip, which was cherry red and slightly swollen, from the kissing and his chewing.

"Kuro-rin, you don't see me complaining, do you? Heh." Fai said, a smirk on his face. Kurogane couldn't help but notice the growing look of lust in Fai's eyes. Fai leaned up and placed a kiss on Kurogane's lips. "Just . . . don't hurt me."

Kurogane smirked, almost evilly. "I'll do what I like," he replied, pulling at Fai's shirt. Fai shivered when Kurogane's exceptionally cold hands graced his stomach.

"Kuro-chi, your cold," he mumbled, holding Kurogane's callused hand in his feminine ones. Kurogane's face scrunched up into a scowl.

"Stop that," he ordered, pulling his hand out of the other's grip. Fai smiled his happy smile.

"Kuro-pon is so rough. It just gives me chills!" Fai exclaimed, shivering for effect. Kurogane rolled his eyes, and tugged at Fai's pants. Kurogane started to pull at Fai's boxers, seeing the tell-tale bump that was growing under them, but Fai stopped him.

"Uh huh," he said, shaking his head. "Your clothes have to go first," Fai ordered.

Kuro growled and tore off his clothes as fast as he could. Finally, both men were stripped down to their boxers, and Kurogane captured Fai's lips in another bruising kiss.

When their kiss broke, Kurogane mouth slowly trailed down Fai's neck, leaving small bite marks. His mouth trailed down Fai's chest, nipping at each of the mages nipples. Fai moaned appreiciatively. Fai's knee was slowly climbing up the inside of Kurogane's leg, and began lightly rubbing at Kurogane's groin. The bigger male groaned at the touch. He pressed past Fai's knee, and down to his crotch, with his hips. He grinded their members together.

"Ah!" Fai cried out, enjoying the contact.

Fai wanted nothing more than to do that again, but Kurogane was feeling particularily sadistic, and wouldn't let it happen again. Instead, he began pulling off Fai's boxers, revealing the not-so-secret secret underneath. Fai blushed, which was probably the first time since he met Kurogane (not including when he was drunk.)

Kurogane smirked at how aroused Fai was. The blond male began to chew his lip again. He was clearly nervous. Kurogane chose this moment to get off the bed and search around the room for something. The black haired one returned to Fai a moment later, something in his hand.

Fai saw what was in his hand and produced a shaky smile. Kurogane wasn't feeling _that_ sadistic, so when he saw the nervous smile, he had to stop and ask, "Are you sure?" When Fai shedded the nervous smile, and opted for a more confident one, accompanied by a nod, Kurogane continued.

"This is going to hurt," Kurogane said, just to warn Fai. Fai looked up at him, still slightly worried, but he could help but trust the stronger man.

Kurogane opened the bottle of lube he'd gotten and coated his member with it. He put some on his fingers and inserted them into Fai. The blond shifted in discomfort. Kurogane made a scissoring motion with his fingers, widening Fai, to make it hurt less.

When Kurogane finally inserted himself, Fai cried out in pain. "Ahh . . . Kuro . . . It hurtsss . . . " Fai hissed, tears springing to his eyes. Kurogane gave him a slightly sympathetic, slightly comforting, and slightly stern look.

"It'll get better," he replied, knowingly. Kurogane even let a small smile slip past his lips, to comfort Fai, before continuing.

Fai cried as the ninja began to move in and out. Kurogane closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the mage cry. Soon, though, Fai's cries turned into low moans. A moment after that, they began to get louder.

Kurogane smirked and grabbed Fai's arousal and began to pump it in time with what he was doing. Fai's moans became louder and louder as they both came closer to the end. Kurogane pushed in as far as he could, hitting Fai's special spot.

Fai yelled out in pure, uncut pleasure. "AHH! Kuro-ko! My god!" Fai came all over their stomachs. Kurogane was not far behind him, as he came half a minute later, inside Fai.

Kurogane flopped down onto the bed, beside Fai. He was panting.

Fai and Kurogane calmed down a little, and stopped panting, before Fai began to speak. "Kuro-muu, now do you see why mommies and daddies sleep together?" Fai asked

". . . Mn . . ."

Fai giggled a little. "Weeeeeeeell, uhmmmm . . . Kuro-kichi, I actually have something to tell you . . ." Fai started. Kurogane stared, tiredly, at the blond. Kurogane wanted nothing more than to sleep. "Well, it's just, for a while now, I've felt something other than sexual attraction to you . . ." Fai admitted.

Kurogane eyes slowly widened as he realized what Fai was getting at. Fai just continued talking. "So, I came to the conclusion that I must love you, Kurogane," Fai finished.

Kurogane's eyes widened completely when Fai used his real name. ". . . Fai . . ." he mumbled, staring at the other man.

Fai grinned when Kurogane said his name. "That's the first time you said my name, ever. It sounds so...nice coming from you," Fai said, snuggling up to Kuro.

Kurogane put his arm around Fai, and pulled him closer. "Stupid, mage," he mumbled, not replying to Fai's love confession.

". . . Kuro-pon . . . Do you love me?" Fai asked, kind of nervously. Kurogane let a small smile pass through his lips once more.

". . . Yeah . . ."

"Well, of course you do! Mommies and Daddies always love each other!" Fai exclaimed. "Well, until they get divorces . . . or fight . . ." Fai added, quietly.

Kurogane shook his head at the simpleness of the blond. Fai just smiled and let out a loud yawn. "We should get some sleep, ne? The kids'll wanna search for Sakura-chan's feather tomorrow," Fai said, snuggling into Kurogane's chest. Kurogane nodded, and watched the blond slowly drift to sleep, then he let himself drift into a pleasent slumber.

Kurogane and Fai slept peacefully throughout the night. Unfortunately, the paper walls made it impossible for anyone other than them to sleep. For weeks.

* * *

-cough-  
Well, this is awkward.

-Taryn.


End file.
